


Movie Night

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FakeHaus, Fakehaus watches the Hunger Games, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, One Shot, Post Heist Movies, this is what happens after a hunger games movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Elyse suggest a post heist movie night.Her choice is not Lawrence's first choice,but everything turns out right





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the result of watching Catching Fire and both parts of Mockingjay the other night.I'd never seen them(but i saw the Hunger Games in Theaters)
> 
> This started right after and I wanted to write Funhaus sooooo yeah.Also obviously they've all probably seen it cause its been 5 years already but Why Not?
> 
> Hope yah enjoy :3

Elyse smiled as she sat on the couch waiting for the guys to come back.It wa movie night and after being the conniving person she was,she had chosen a marathon to try and get them to cry.

  


“Elyse,what did you-”they were finally together and winding down after a big heist,and Lawrence had found the case for the movie, “Sunuvabitch  _ NO _ ”

  


James and Bruce had just entered the room with bandages and Matt followed with food.

  


“What’s going on?”Bruce asked as Elyse merely smiled, “‘Lyse,what did you pick?”

  


“The Hunger Games”

  


“It's sad and I don't condone it!”Lawrence cried.

  


“Then you can leave.I haven't seen it”James said,tossing him a roll of gauze, as the others agreed“Unless you want to fix your arm yourself?”

  


Lawrence was going to respond,but his arm that was not so inconspicuously bleeding,before he sighed and sat down next to Adam.Matt had set down the food and Spoole now came out with the last of the snacks.

  


“Let's get this started”Elyse grinned,aiming the remote at the player.

  
  


(Hour 1).

  


“So they live in this shitty district with coal mines and this giant fence that keeps shut out in the forest”

  


“Yes”Elyse grins.

  


“She looks pretty good with a bow too,Jennifer Lawrence was made for the role.”Adam agreed,turning to Lawrence, “You two-”

  


“Please don't,I got enough of that when it first came out,the Hunger Games.Don’t”

  


Adam raised his hands and they returned to the movie just as the Reaping was taking place.

  


“The fuck,having your blood drawn?!And how old are the kids?”Bruce asked

  


“She said 12-18,just shut up and watch”James says,waving at him, “shhh-wait,the kid sister just got picked”

  


“Oh damn,I would have hit someone right there”Spoole said and they had to agree,just as thry watched Katniss push from the crowd and scream  “ _ I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE _ ”

  


“Damnnnn”they all agreed,as shocked as the crowd and Elyse smiled.

  


They all agree though that Rue is obviously the cutest female tribute.Elyse and Lawrence exchange looks as they do,and the thought is mutual.

  


_ Oh,this is not going to be pretty _

  


(Hour 2).

“If the place wasn’t trying to commit murder,I’d think it pretty”Adam declared and the others agreed.They were over an hour in and they were invested.No one had taken a bathroom break even after downing several beers.

  


“Yeah,but seriously,the Capitol is cruel as hell-so much good shit in one place”Spoole said,a beer in one hand, “Not fair”

  


“It's a trap,like the shit we get stuck in.Basically a bloodbath,like they said”Adam said, “And you saw how everyone died”

  


“Note to self have rope at all times”James muttered to himself from next to Elyse and she giggled,leaning into him, “Remind me”

  


“Sure”she giggled.

  


The group is silent for a while,watching as the tracker jackers sting the other tributes and Katniss is stung.They watch how Peeta appears and Rue eventually saves her.

  


“I now understand Elyse and the girls”James says as they watch Katniss and Rue work to take out the supplies, “It all makes sense”

  


They’re like this until Rue’s tiny “ _ Katniss _ ”? echos and they see a knife in her gut.

  


The room is in both shock and fury as Katniss screams “ _ RUE _ ”.

  


There are no dry eyes as well as Katniss sings Rue to sleep.

  
  
  


(Hour 3).

  


“I ship it”The sadness fading,Matt’s comment the change of tone as the movie progresses with Katniss finding Peeta as the rules are changed to allow two victors.

  


“Yeah,OTP!”Spoole agrees as he holds his hand up  for Matt to smile and give him more of a one sided highfive.

  


“They are cute”Bruce agrees as the dogs at the cornucopia scene appears,“But those  _ Mutts _ ?Not so much”

  


“Double suicide?We’re doing that if need be right?”As the rule is back to one victor,James looks at Elyse and  asks.In reply,she just shrugs, “Of course,in an emergency”

  


“Hope never”

  


They’re silent again until after they leave the arena and the ending draws nearer.The next time they speak is just after the game maker is put in a room with what they recognize as .. “Well,bye bye”Spoole is kind of high right now on pain pills, “Pure irony”

  


“Dude definitely wanted her dead” Adam says as the final scenes roll,with Katniss telling Peeta “ _ Forget the games _ ” as it fades to black, and it seems everyone but Lawrence,Adam,and Elyse are asleep,Joel having appeared randomly sometime during the movie“Damn,okay,now I have to ask is there more?”

  


Lawrence was making cutting motions at Elyse who grinned, “Three more movies.The last two are just a two-parter”

  


“Do we have them?”

  


“Yeah,but next time”she looks around and indicates the sleeping bodies around them,especially Bruce lying across Adam’s lap and James on her shoulder, “We should follow their examples”

  


“Yeah”he smiles and looks back at Lawrence, “What are you gonna do Larr?”

  


“Look at shit for Geoff I was gonna do before the heist”was the reply before Elyse scoffed, “What?”

  


“Bullcrap,that's what Gavin’s for-get over here”Elyse indicates the space on her other side, “You’re gonna sleep,especially with your arm”

  


Lawrence was about to reply but then he thought better and complied.It was pretty comfy.

  


“Hey,Lyse?”he whispered after a while as Adam fell to sleep.

  


“Yeah?”Elyse was drowsy.

  


“Good choice of movie”

  


“Of course”she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after midnight over two days XD 
> 
> Question:Opinions on the Trilogy.Who did you cry for?What was your favorite part?
> 
> Comment below!


End file.
